Lágrimas
by Me-Me Rotamundo
Summary: Y si Rapunzel no hubiese salvado a Eugene aquel día...


_**Los personajes pertenecen a Disney, lo único que me pertenece a mi es el tiempo que invierto para escribir esto…espero les guste…**_

_**(Dicho sea de paso, esto no tiene nada que ver con mis otras historias ;))**_

**Lágrimas**

Lloraba como si no hubiese un mañana, al menos no lo habría para él. La primera persona de quien se había enamorado, quien la había llevado a ver el mundo exterior, ahora estaba muerta entre sus brazos. No había ningún dolor que se le comparase a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento; fue su primera gran pérdida. Sí, Gothel había muerto, pero no se había sentido triste por eso. Pero Eugene… por él sí que se sentía triste, más que triste destrozada. Ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer, había muerto.

Lloró casi por una hora, innumerables lágrimas había caído sobre el pálido cuerpo del joven. Había cantado la canción cientos de veces, con nulas esperanzas. Había llevado su congelada mano miles de veces a su cabello, con la intención de que, por algún milagro, él regresara. Nada sucedió.

Recordó lo que había descubierto hacia unas horas atrás estando en su habitación, pero eso ya no le interesaba. Debía regresar, pero no quería dejarlo. Aunque eso ya no tenía mucho sentido, quedarse con alguien muerto, alguien que ya no puede dedicarte una palabra, una caricia, una mirada, una sonrisa… Tardó un tiempo en tomar la difícil decisión de marcharse.

Acarició el rostro del chico quitándole el cabello de la cara. Se inclinó para besarlo suavemente en su incolora mejilla. Con dificultad se puso de pie y fue a buscar a Pascal que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella, cerca de la ventana.

-Vamos amigo.- dijo con nada de ánimos sujetándolo entre sus manos. Dio una última mirada al chico tumbado en el piso. Sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas. Contuvo un sollozo. Cerró los ojos con dolor y se volteó para comenzar a bajar las escaleras de caracol.

Llegó abajo con los ojos completamente empañados y la vista al piso. Máximus tenía una humana expresión de angustia, miraba la ventana de la torre esperando a que los jóvenes bajaran. Corrió hacia Rapunzel cuando la vio salir de entre las enredaderas. La mirada del caballo no cambió al notar que Eugene no venía con ella. Emitía algunos sonidos, relinchos ahogados y resoplidos. La chica le dedicó una triste mirada y negó con la cabeza. Máximus le dio unos golpecitos con el hocico queriendo animarla. Rapunzel le abrazó el cuello largándose a llorar de nuevo. El caballo colocó su cabeza en la espalda de la chica a modo de abrazo.

-Vamos Max.- dijo sujetándolo por las riendas.- Hay que volver al reino.- su voz estaba apagada, con nada de ánimos.

Máximus la llevó a donde pidió. Caminaba por las calles de Corona con la chica montada en su lomo. Ella casi no podía retener las lágrimas, al ver todos esos lugares, lugares en los que había estado con Eugene. Todo le recordaba a él. La primera lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Pascal se asomó por su hombro. Rapunzel le dedicó una mirada mientras él se tornaba de un suave color azul. Volvió a bajar la mirada.

Fue simple, clara y directa cuando el guardia de la puerta del palacio le preguntó quién era y qué estaba buscando…

-Soy Rapunzel… y soy la princesa perdida…- dijo disimulando su tristeza lo mejor que pudo. Luego de unos momentos de analizar a la chica y de llamar a otras personas para que hicieran lo mismo, el hombre la encaminó dentro del castillo.

Esperó en la terraza a que los reyes llegaran. Una horrible sensación estaba llenando su cuerpo. Se sentía triste, decaída, amargada, pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa y algo de ansias. Pero los primeros sentimientos eran los que se estaban adueñando de ella. Miró al mar que rodeaba la isla y pronto se vio conteniendo nuevamente las lágrimas. Todo en ese lugar le recordaba a su pequeña aventura y a aquella persona que la había acompañado en cada paso, y que ahora había muerto para protegerla.

Antes de que pudiera volver a llorar, las puertas tallas a sus espaldas se abrieron. Volteó al momento. Allí estaban los reyes, los gobernantes de Corona. Rapunzel caminó un poco hacia adelante. La reina fue quien dio el primer paso. Las dos mujeres se acercaban cada vez más; era innegable el parecido entre ellas. La reina colocó una mano, con delicadeza, sobre una mejilla de Rapunzel; ella era su hija. Las dos suspiraron con felicidad y se unieron en un fuerte y cálido abrazo. El rey rodeo a ambas con sus brazos, por fin estaban juntos, luego de 18 años de sufrida espera, estaban juntos. Se arrodillaron sin soltar su agarre.

Permanecieron así por un tiempo. Finalmente se separaron y el rey ayudó a ambas a ponerse de pie.

-No puedo creer que sea tú.- dijo la mujer a su hija mientras volvía a abrazarla.

-Yo tampoco… tampoco puedo creer que seas tú.- dijo Rapunzel aun entre sus brazos.

-Esto hay que festejarlo, ¡Nuestra hija ha regresado!- dijo el rey con voz potente mientras ellas se separaban.

-Emmm… sin ofender, pero ahora no tengo ánimos para festejar….- dijo bajando un poco la mirada.

-¿Por qué hija?- preguntó la reina.

Rapunzel les contó todo lo que había sucedido. La voz se le quebraba de a momentos. Sus padres comprendieron por lo que estaba pasando, no insistieron y decidieron darle unos días.

**. . .**

El tiempo pasó. Estaban por cumplirse 10 días desde que Eugene había perdido la conciencia. Cualquiera diría que en ese tiempo la princesa se recuperaría…pero no fue así. Casi todos los días iban a verla diferentes personas y príncipes de reinos vecinos, pero ella apenas si les dirigía la palabra. Casi no salía del palacio, todo allá afuera le recordaba a la primera persona de quien se había enamorado, y parecía que sería la única. A penas pisaba las calles del reino, las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos y un nudo se le alojaba en la garganta. Se quedaba tardes enteras en su habitación, buscando alguna forma de canalizar su dolor…casi todos los intentos fracasaban. Sus dibujos habían perdido su color. Sus ojos verdes ya no eran brillantes y alegres, se veían deprimidos, opacados. Casi todas las noches soñaba con ese espantoso suceso. En sus ojos había lágrimas de dolor, que parecía, no iban a secarse. Casi no tocaba su comida. Su corazón se rompía de a poco cada vez más. Todo el mundo hacia intentos por levantarle el ánimo, pero el efecto solo duraba poco tiempo o no resultaba y volvía a sentirse destrozada por dentro.

Un día, el día 9, alguien fue a verla. Ya no quería ver a nadie más, eran inútiles los intentos. Eso solo hacía que su corazón se rompiera aún más. Suspiró con nada de entusiasmo.

-Rapunzel, hija… Ya sé que no te gusta esto, pero…- dijo con dulzura la reina.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Qué se supone que haga?- dijo con en voz baja pero con cierto enojo. La mujer guardó silencio por un momento.

-Al menos di "hola"…- contestó con el mismo tono de voz y se marchó de la habitación.

Rapunzel volvió a suspirar, ahora con fastidio. ¿¡A caso nadie la entendía!? ¡¿A caso nadie entendía que ya no quería ver a más gente?! Bajó la mirada, no tenía intenciones siquiera de mirar a quién fuera que había ido a visitarla. Ordenó que pasara. No podía ver quién era. No quería ver quién era. Hubieron unos momentos de incómodo silencio.

-Rapunzel, ¿qué no vas a saludarme?- esa voz. Los ojos de la chica se abrían cada vez más. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

Fue levantando la vista poco a poco. Allí, frente a ella, a solo unos metros de distancia, estaba Eugene. A quien había llorado por más de una semana. Los ojos verdes parecieron iluminarse repentinamente y comenzaron a inundarse poco a poco. Su sonrisa fue creciendo. Corrió a los brazos del chico delante de ella, susurrando su nombre. Él parecía contener las lágrimas. Se abrazaron por un tiempo.

-Pero… ¿cómo es qué…- preguntó ella separándose un poco.

-Rapunzel, sobre eso… yo…- dijo rascándose nervioso la nuca.

-Eso no importa ahora, me alegra que estés aquí…- dijo dándole otro leve abrazo. Cuando se separaron, le llevó las manos a las mejillas, y cuando estaban a solo milímetros de los labios del otro, esperando sentir ese contacto que no había podido sentir en su cumpleaños…

-¿Eugene? ¿Qué te sucede?- dijo nerviosa alejándose unos pasos. El cuerpo del joven comenzaba a volverse transparente.

-Eso quería decirte… debo irme…- dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué?- preguntó.

-Lo siento… yo no puedo estar aquí. Me alegro de que estés bien…- dijo retrocediendo medio paso y acariciando suavemente su mano.

-¡No! ¡No Eugene, por favor! ¡Quédate con migo!- rogaba mientras sus ojos se empañaban aún más. Su cuerpo era cada vez más transparente.

-No puedo preciosa… Pero estaré junto a ti… para siempre…- dijo más que dolido apartándose unos pasos más.- Espero volver a verte alguna día.- al terminar la frase, Eugene desapareció.

-No, no, ¡no! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- levantaba cada vez más la voz- Por favor vuelve, por favor…- calló de rodillas al piso. Un torrente de lágrimas recorría su rostro, sollozos retumbaban en el salón. Su corazón había terminado de destrozarse. Ahora sabía que jamás lo volvería a ver. Ni siquiera sabía si podría soportar a eso. Su primero, y posiblemente, único amor se había desvanecido, y no volvería nunca.

-¡Eugene!- exclamó sentándose sobre el colchón. Tenía la cara sumamente mojada por lágrimas. Daba nerviosas miradas a su alrededor.

-Rapunzel, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó él sentándose a su lado.

-Eugene, gracias a Dios estás bien…- dijo abrazándolo con fuerza. Todo había sido una espantosa pesadilla. Estaba en su habitación, junto a su esposo. Había una enorme luna en el cielo, su luz entraba por la ventana iluminando gran parte de la habitación.

-Sí, estoy bien… tranquila…- dijo dulcemente devolviéndole el abrazo y acariciando con suavidad su corto y oscuro cabello.- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó mientras se separaban, con preocupación reflejada en sus ojos; le secó una lágrima con el pulgar. Rapunzel lo observó por un momento; volvió a salta a sus brazos.

-Te amo Eugene.- dijo ocultando el rostro entre sus brazos y el pecho del chico.

-Yo también te amo.- contestó.

-Te amo más que a nadie, más que a nada, eres lo que más me importa…- dijo con cierta rapidez.

-Lo sé preciosa, y yo también. Sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti… como aquel día…- dijo refiriéndose a esa vez en la torre. Le acarició nuevamente el cabello.

-Por favor no hables de eso.- pidió separándose un poco de él. Sus labios se posaron en los suyos. No quería volver a escuchar la mención del hecho, ya bastante había tenido con ese sueño.

_**¡HOLA!**_

_**Bueno, este One-short se me ocurrió (como muchas cosas) mientras miraba el techo antes de levantarme en la mañana XD. Lo escribí el mismo miércoles y he esperado a tener internet para subirlo...**_

_**No sé qué les pareció. En un principio había pensado en hacer que Eugene realmente volvía, pero después se me ocurrió lo de la pesadilla.**_

_**Lo de "estaré junto a ti para siempre" es de una canción: "Your Guardian Angel" de "The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus"(o algo por el estilo). Les juro que cuando escuché esta canción lloré banda, después busqué la letra en castellano y lloré más, y después (como soy estúpida) la volví a escuchar y lloré otro poco (también, yo soy muy llorona, lloro con cualquier cosa [que sea triste] pero cuando se murió Mufasa, es obvio que lloré). Si quieren escuchar la canción (con subtítulos en español) sabrían un poco mejor de lo que estoy hablando. Al principio me pegó fuerte, por así decirlo, pero ahora es de mis canciones favoritas, la tengo en mi celular y de tono de mensaje XD. Mientras escribía esto se me vino de pronto a la mente y puse esa frase, porque le encuentro bastante relación a toda esa parte de la peli (cuando él muere) con la canción.**_

_**(Me re fui por las ramas)**_

_**En fin, espero sus reviews y que nos leamos pronto (YA TENGO INTERNET OTRA VEZ! :'D)**_

_**¡PAZ!**_


End file.
